


Up on the Roof

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Poor Loki, Swearing, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds Loki on his roof.  Loki needs to stall for time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up on the Roof

Tony was shocked awake by a blaring siren, the towers intruder alarm. He was out of bed and across the room before he had even registered he was moving.

The Mark V which he now kept in his walk-in-closet for just such an emergency, stood ready for him to step into. “What's going on Jarvis?” He asked as the suit closed around him and the faceplate slid into place, visual displays popping up in front of his eyes.

“Loki of Asgard is on the roof, Sir.” Jarvis informed him as he strode across the room. Tony face-palmed. The metal glove clanking off his helmet. “For the love of all that is holy.” He sighed. Reaching his balcony doors, he slid one open and stepped outside. A quick blast and he was on the roof, as he dropped down his faceplate slid away. Quickly he scanned the rooftop, his gaze halting on a hunched mass of black and green on the far side of the roof. He strode towards it and stopped.

Loki was sitting on the roof, his knees pulled up to his chest head resting on them, one arm wrapped around his shins, the other lying limply by his side. His hair was mussed and his leathers were scuffed and battered.

“Aren't you supposed to be in jail?” Tony enquired. At the sound of his voice Loki flinched and raised his head. “Fuck!” Tony gasped looking down at him. His face was bruised and bloody and small puncture wounds marked the length of both lips. One eye was swollen and bloodshot, the other, a dull green, darting around like a cornered animal. He growled and shifted, shuffling sideways until he was backed into the corner of the rooftop. One leg braced in front of his body, the other tucked under him as he attempted to stand.

Tony waited, hesitating to do anything. He didn't believe in kicking a man, or god for that matter, while he was down.

With a pained grunt Loki struggled to his feet, one arm clearly being of no help to him. Wedged in the corner of the rooftop he used the wall to make it upright, leaning back against it when he was done. He eyed Tony warily.

“The fuck happened to you?” Tony asked when Loki was finally standing, well sort of.

“Freedom.” Loki began, his voice a hoarse croak. “Is sometimes hard to obtain.”

“No kidding.” Tony replied. Remembering his own freedom journey from not that long ago. “Tell me something, how much of what I'm looking at now, happened before you got free and how much in the process?”

Loki thought for a moment before responding. “70-30, before.”

“Uh-huh.” Tony replied. He took a step towards Loki, who pressed himself further back into the corner. Tony reached out and touched cold metal to Loki's lips, sliding a gloved finger gently along them. “What about this?” He asked. “What happened here?”

Loki's eyes met Tony's and he whispered into the metal glove. “Stitched shut. To keep me from talking my way to freedom.”

Tony paled slightly and swallowed, hard. “So, how did you get free then?”

“My son came for me.” Loki replied.

“Sleipner?” Tony asked. He had heard of Loki's horse son.

“No.” Loki shook his head. “Fenrir. So powerful. He'll be a destroyer of worlds that one, when he grows up.” There was pride in his voice, but also a hint of sorrow. Like maybe he might feel sorry for those worlds. Only maybe. Just a little bit.

“Right, the wolf.” Tony had a serious dilemma brewing. He didn't hold with torture, not for any reason, but Loki was a killer. Then again, when all was said and done, so was Tony. Oh sure, it was indirect. He hadn't _known_ his weapons were being sold under the table, but lets face it, he hadn't exactly been around to check. Loki's son wasn't the only one being called a Destroyer of Worlds. So he continued to hesitate to do something, while Loki continued to lean against the wall.

Loki needed time. Time to heal, time to think, time to escape. He could see that Tony was struggling with some internal issue that seemed to be stopping him from attacking and for that Loki was thankful. He was in no condition to take on the Man of Iron right now.

During the battle for New York, he had studied the Iron Man suit and had figured out where the manual release was. On the outside of Tony's thigh, just below his hip. If he could get to that, get him out of that suit. Maybe he would stand a chance. After all even in his weakened state he was still a god and without his suit, Tony was merely a man.

His left arm was broken, but it had been set and already it was stitching itself back together, he could make his fingers work again at least. His wounds had stopped bleeding, and the fiery sting of his lips where the stitches had been pulled out was now a dull throb. His swollen eye was at least open again. All he needed to do was buy himself some time and get a little bit closer to Tony. Close enough to pop that suit.

He licked his scarred bottom lip and saw Tony's eyes track the movement. He reached up his right hand and ran it through his hair, straightening it out as best he could before trying to straighten out his clothes. Carefully he pushed himself away from the wall a step.

Tony didn't back up when Loki moved away from the wall. He held his ground. He didn't think Loki was planning to attack him. Not in his current condition, but he still thought it best not to make any sudden moves. Loki was looking healthier by the minute, must be some kind of advanced healing power, or maybe some kind of magic. Either way, he had a feeling that if he just kept standing there, not doing anything, it wouldn't be long before Loki was back in a position to put up a fight. Loki's eyes still darted around, looking for an escape. An escape Tony didn't want to give him. No matter his feelings on torture.

Slowly he took a step towards Loki. Loki tilted his head and looked at him before taking a step of his own towards Tony. “You know I can't let you go running off.” Tony said softly to Loki. He reached out and wrapped a metal hand around Loki's uninjured forearm, his hand sliding down until it circled his wrist.

Loki looked down at Tony's hand where it held him and then looked up again, catching Tony's eye. “You don't think I went to all the bother of escaping just to be captured by a human did you?” A look of amusement flitted across Loki's face. He made no attempt to pull his arm from Tony's grasp, but took another step towards him, bringing them toe to toe.

“Why did you come here?” Tony asked, looking up into the green eyes that were slowly regaining their shine. “Seems like this is the last place you would want to show up injured.”

“The gates between worlds are fickle.” Loki informed him. “They spit you out in the place of their choosing.” He licked his bottom lip again, watching the way Tony's eyes tracked the movement, his own tongue slipping out to lick his bottom lip in a mirror movement.

There it is, Loki thought. His ticket to freedom. His way to get Tony out of that suit so that he could get away. He leaned forward and kissed Tony. Pressing his lips firmly against the other man's. When Tony gasped in surprise, he quickly slipped his tongue into his mouth. Flicking it across the roof of Tony's mouth and sweeping it down to tangle with Tony's tongue. There had been a reason his lips were stitched shut after all.

Tony's eyes were wide with shock. The hand around Loki's wrist tightened it's grip. What in the hell was he doing, he thought to himself. When had he gone from feeling slightly sorry for Loki to sucking face with him and why was he enjoying it instead of freaking the fuck out. He took a step forward, pushing Loki back against the wall. If anyone asks, he thought to himself. This is the moment, when I truly lost my mind.

Loki had him right where he wanted him. Tony had pushed them back against the wall, the metal suit pressed up against him, but he was totally distracted by Loki's skilful tongue. All he had to do, was reach down and twist the release mechanism. What he was not supposed to be doing was enjoying this. The feel of Tony's lips against his own, Tony's tongue, almost as skilful as his own sending shivers down his spine. Loki, god of mischief, cornered by a mere mortal and seemingly loving every second of it. Was this the moment when madness finally took him he thought.

Tony sucked Loki's bottom lip into his mouth, tasting the blood that still lingered there and a flash of sense tried to jab it's way into his brain, but it was too late. Loki had finally gathered his wits enough and sneaked the hand of his injured arm towards the release on Tony's suit. Before he could stop him, Loki had twisted the release and with a hiss the suit popped open.

Tony sprang away from him in surprise and Loki made a dive for him, but was brought up short by the sight of Tony, now revealed inside the suit. Having shot straight out of bed and into the suit Tony wasn't dressed, all he had on was a pair of black jersey boxers that did nothing to hide the fact that kissing Loki had been making him hard.

He stared at Loki, wide-eyed and breathless and Loki was undone. With a groan he reached for Tony, sliding his hand into the suit and around his waist, jerking him forward out of the suit and up against his body. “Well, if I have to be damned.” He whispered kissing Tony again. “I might as well be damned with you.” Tony's hands came up, one cupping the back of Loki's head, the other snaking to his hip, pushing him back towards the wall. Loki bumped up against it and grunted, breaking their kiss, his eyes flicking down taking in Tony pressed up against him, fingers wriggling across his clothes looking for a way underneath the battered leather.

With a flick of his wrist, Loki lost some of his clothes, although he kept his leather jeans on. Tony seized his opportunity and ducked his head, his mouth closing over one of Loki's nipples. “For the record.” He muttered, Loki's nipple between his teeth. “When this is over, I'm pleading temporary insanity.”

“Fine by me.” Loki replied placing his hands underneath Tony's ass and hoisting him up as he pushed away from the wall, only a slight twinge of protest from his injured arm. Tony wrapped his legs around Loki's waist and Loki spun them so that Tony's back was now pressed to the wall. As it connected Tony suddenly froze in Loki's arms and looked down at him. “Ummm.” He began, a worried look on his face. “I've never been bottom before.” It really wasn't his style, although he had to admit there was no way he could lift Loki with the ease in which he had been lifted, even though the god was injured he had made it seem like Tony weighed nothing.

Loki chuckled and leaned in, nipping at his neck. “I'll be gentle. I'm not exactly in top form here in case you hadn't noticed.” With a flick of his wrist they were both completely naked and he took Tony right there on the roof of Stark Tower.

When it was done, rather embarrassingly quickly for both of them. Loki set him down and returned his boxers, dressing himself fully with another flick of his wrist. He was almost totally healed and back to looking his usual perfectly put together self, only a faint scarring on his lips and across one eyebrow giving a hint of what he had looked like before, that and some fading bruises. Tony sighed. “You know I can't let you go?”

Loki grinned. “It's too late now to stop me. Although, if it'll make you feel any better. I promise to come back and give you another shot at me.” Before Tony could reply Loki disappeared and Tony was left standing on the roof in his boxers, wondering what exactly Loki had meant by 'another shot at him.' “Next time I'll be ready for you.” He informed the thin air where Loki had been moments before and he could have sworn he heard a faint chuckle. Stepping back into his suit, he headed back down to his penthouse, he didn't care if it was before noon. He needed a drink.


End file.
